Solo nosotros
by Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Con una sola aventura es capaz de crear diferentes pensamientos, que piensan Haru y Elie… Disfrútenlo X3
1. Elie

_**Hi minna…! ^^**_

_**Les traigo esta pequeña historia que desde hace tiempo lo traía en la cabeza, y como termine de leer el manga *w* pensé el subirlo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten…! X3**_

_**Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama…**_

* * *

A pesar de que no podía recordar nada ahi estabas al lado de mí.

La primera vez que nos conocimos, como olvidarlo fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida.

Desde ese momento empezamos nuestras aventuras.

Pero conforme avanzábamos mas... nuestros sentimientos crecían mutuamente.

Tanto como tú te preocupabas por mí, yo también lo hacía.

No había día en la que nos arriesgábamos al peligro. Ambos luchábamos para vernos de nuevo. Para estar juntos...

Siempre tenía miedo si algo te pasaba, rogaba por ti, rogaba porque no te pasara nada.

Aunque siempre estábamos decaídos, siempre estabas ahi para alegrarnos esos momentos difíciles.

La pelea fue dura, sabíamos que tu y posiblemente el, no iban a salir vivos de esta.

Arriesgaste tu vida por mí, a cambio de olvidarme de ti.

Olvidar todas aquellas aventuras que tuvimos juntos, y aunque no estábamos solos, nuestros amigos y compañero estuvieron ahi.

Me olvide de ti, los demás lo notaron y no me dijeron nada, no querían verme sufrir. Y lo podía entender...

Fuimos a aquel lugar donde por última vez te vi, el motivo, no sabia...

Caminábamos y caminábamos, de repente vi una tumba, pregunte y no me querían contestar.

Algo paso y tu regresaste, no sabía que decir cuando te presentaste y te acercaste a mí.

No podía recordarte...

Conforme te veía mis recuerdos regresaban a tal motivo de ir hacia ti.

Fui verdaderamente muy feliz, nos habíamos visto de nuevo.

Regresamos a la isla, tu hermana nos esperaba.

De ahi en adelante todo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, ya que tengo tres razones por la que soy muy afortunada.

1.- Al haberte conocido...

2.- Cuando regresaste a mí y nos casamos tiempo despues...

3.- Al tener ahora mismo a nuestro hijo, producto de nuestro amor...

Soy muy afortunada al tener a las dos razones de mi vida aquí mismo.

* * *

_**Nyajajaja! w**_

_**Estoy pensando hacer uno segundo…**_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima! X3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	2. Hary Glory

_**Hi minna…!**_

_**Perdón por tardar en actualizar… pero ya saben la tarea y todo eso…**_

_**Aquí está la segunda y última parte… es pero que les guste**_

_**Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama…!**_

* * *

A pesar de que solo era un chico que estaba en busca de algo demasiado peligroso, ahi estabas a mi lado.

Nos conocimos aquel día, te acuerdas, yo estaba buscando plue, y me encontré contigo.

Me ayudaste y me apoyaste para salvarlo, y a pesar de todos los conflictos que aparecieron, nunca te apartaste de mi lado.

Prometí ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria.

Siempre estabas ahi. Lo que más me aterro fue verte casi muerta, desde ese entonces prometí protegerte.

Aunque tú tenías un muy poderoso poder dentro de ti, eso no me importo, porque empecé a verte con otra mirada, la mirada de un idiota enamorado.

Con forme avanzábamos conocimos a nuevos aliados, a nuevos amigos, a nuevos enemigos, y a nuevas metas que derrotar.

Cada vez los obstáculos eran mas difíciles, yo me hacia más fuerte, ya que tenía algo que proteger...

1.- A ti...

2.- A mi hermana...

3.- A mis amigos

4.- y a todo el mundo

El momento final casi iba a llegar, y todos sabíamos que yo debía de ganar, si yo no ganaba... yo moría.

Y cuando llego, decidí sacrificarme por tu bien, por ti y por todos...

Tú también sacrificaste algo importante para ti, sacrificaste tus recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos en las que tú y yo éramos los personajes principales.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en ese estado, pude recapacitar un poco, me puse a pensar de todo.

Pero cuando menos me lo espere, ahi estabas sorprendida, mirándome perdidamente, sabía que no me ibas a recordar.

Pero algo aparecio por tu mente, y creo que se que fue...

Corriste a abrazarme, yo te correspondí, ya extraña esa calidez tuya.

Y cuando menos me lo espere, regresamos a la isla. Me emocione cuando mi hermana nos estaba esperando.

Aunque despues de eso... me sucedieron las mejores 4 cosas...

1.- Cuando te casaste con migo

2.- El momento de recibir la noticia de tu embarazo

3.- El momento de tener nuestro hijo, producto de nuestro amor, en mis brazos

4.- Que ahora y para siempre, sigues estando a mi lado

* * *

_**Bien y aquí acaba owo**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: jajaja claro que no te matare hermanita, este es el segundo y último capítulo espero que te guste…!**_

_**Bien no se pierdan por que en unos momentos actualizare Unidos por una Fecha… y JUNTOS Y FELICES…**_

_**Hoy es triple capitulo de Fanfic**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review!?**_


End file.
